1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp connector adapter with conversion circuit, more especially a fluorescent light structure capable of being directly installed on an old electric inducted fluorescent light seat without dismantling the original light seat thereby providing illumination with a high electronic efficiency factor, to enhance the illumination efficiency and to save the energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional fluorescent light is lighted by electric inductance, therefore it usually consumes energy, has lower power and lacks illumination efficiency. The traditional fluorescent light does not comply with the modern energy saving trend. Due to the advancement of the technology, a kind of fluorescent light assembled by an electronic stabilizer and illumination is available on the market, however, the price of this kind of fluorescent light is high. Additionally, the old light apparatus has to be dismantled first before installation, which is not only time consuming, but the dismantled light apparatus could be discarded in a careless manner causing environmental pollution. Based on the tremendous quantity of electrically induced old light apparatus used globally at present, the pollution being produced will be beyond estimation and that is not desirable. Since these shortcomings have long afflicted and troubled the manufacturers as well as the consumers, an electronically combined fluorescent light structure capable of increasing the efficiency and enhancing the practical value among such products is truly needed and is the motivation of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp connector adapter with conversion circuit to be directly installed on an old electrically induced fluorescent light seat to make the old light apparatus possess electronic illumination equipment that provides a high electronic efficiency factor without replacing the light seat, thereby preventing environmental pollution, and simplifying and quickening the replacement procedure.
The fluorescent lamp connector adapter with conversion circuit comprises two connecting seats, the front and the rear ends of the connecting seats are disposed with respective sockets for the insertion of a light tube and conducting terminals to be inserted to the old light seat.
The fluorescent lamp connector adapter with conversion circuit comprises an electronic starting circuit connected with a guide wire and further respectively connected with the sockets and the terminals.
The fluorescent lamp connector adapter with conversion circuit comprises a hollow reflecting plate for reflecting illumination. The reflecting plate is inserted at the upper aspect of the two connecting seats. The connecting guide wire of the electronic circuit is disposed through the reflecting plate.
The main features and the innovation of the present invention will be further understood by the brief description of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, shown below.